


The bathroom scene

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that girl, Janine, doing inside the bathroom with Sherlock? We all want to know!</p><p>Just a missing scene that I had to add...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bathroom scene

**Author's Note:**

> I felt as if last night's episode lacked some scenes... so I think I will write two or three of them.
> 
> Of course, this ficlet contains spoilers, so don't read it if you still haven't watched His last vow.
> 
> For the ones that have watched it: yes, I know I'm twisting the facts a bit... but come on, after what Janine says when she meets Sherlock in the wedding, clearly she wouldn't buy a sudden relationship with him. So I think my version makes more sense :P
> 
> (Besides, I hated every second of her in the screen in His last vow, so I was trying to have more peace of mind with this. That. I've said it!).

Sherlock raised his eyes when he felt the bathroom door opening. Oh. Not John ( _of course not John, what are you thinking, Sherlock? John respects privacy. Other people, on the other hand…_ ).

“Hey, Sherlock”. The feminine voice was cheerful, as always. Sherlock kept on rubbing his own back inside the shower. “Where did you go last night? You escaped while I was still washing the dishes; that’s a bit rude, for your information…”

“Sorry, Janine, I had work to do”.

The girl sighed. Sherlock started to wash his hair.

“Has he seen you?”, he asked.

“Of course he has seen me! He was standing in the middle of the kitchen…”

“Good”.

Sherlock turned the water on and let the hot spray clean him until he could feel his brain sharp and brand new again, the last remain of the drugs seeping through the drain. Excellent. When he opened the shower curtain, though, Janine’s eyes pinned him on place. ( _Why has this woman have to be so uncomfortable?_ ). She passed him a towel with a satisfied grin, still staring at him. Up and down.

“Don’t worry, love, I’m not going to jump you… And it’s a pity, you would make such a good mattress…”

“Janine…”, he warned.

“Yes, I know… You’ve told me again and again. But I think I deserve a little compensation as a reward for playing your girlfriend.”

“…And you will have your compensation when all of this is due”.

She smirked, and finally turned towards the mirror, letting him dress without further embarrassment.

“Not the same kind of compensation”, she mumbled.

Sherlock put his clothes on in silence, while Janine brushed her teeth.

“Do you remember what do you have to do now?”, he asked when he was done.

She sighed.

“Yes, of course… As you asked me from the start, when John Watson appears, I have to look like an affectionate lovey dovey girlfriend…”

Sherlock smiled fondly and checked his appearance in the mirror.

“I still don’t know why…”, she added. “You could just tell him what you feel, you know… Mary is a very understanding woman; she would feel hurt, but it would pass. She’s not a love blinded teenager, I bet she knows what his lovely husband feels for you, too… She must have known from the first moment she saw the two of you together...”

“Stop it!”, Sherlock cut, through gritted teeth. “How would you possibly understand? Besides, it’s none of your business. You are getting an exclusive from this, that surely will launch your career as a journalist, and I sincerely doubt you are that worried about Mary, since you have only known her for a few months. Is she even your friend, or just a professional contact, as I suspect?”

Janine smiled, her lips a tight line. She wasn’t going to say any more. ( _Good. Just shut up and do your part, woman. Let things be._ )

“Right”, he said, finishing with his comb. “Time to go out, I’m ready.”

“No, you are not.”

“What…?”

Before Sherlock could react, Janine tiptoed and put her just lipsticked lips on Sherlock’s neck, close to his ear. Then she broke away and admired her work: a nice mark of red lips on the detective neck, and an even nicer blush on the man’s cheeks. She couldn’t help to grin widely before adding:

“ _Now_ you are ready, Mr. Detective!”

 

 


End file.
